Madarao
Madarao (斑尾) is Yoshimori's demon dog. He has a rivalry with Tokine's demon dog Hakubi. Appearance Madarao's fur is snow white; his eyes are pale green with a light green color for the pupil. Two thin black circles surround his pupil. He displayed noticeable features, such as the black outline around his mouth, which contain his jagged, sharp teeth. In addition, on his tail he has three gray circles surrounded by a dot. He wears a purple "collar" that is designed to seal away his true form. Pink clouds follow him to indicate that he is an ayakashi. Normally, his bosy is much like a snake; a head, body, and no legs, but at certain times, two front legs appear, which he uses to "run" in the air. In his released form, he grows ten times bigger and two front legs and two hind legs. He takes the form of his former self: a demon-wolf. His circles remain intact on his back and tail. Personality Madarao is an aggressive, yet lazy, demon dog. He puts his life before his allies, mainly Yoshimori and is a very powerful being by himself. In the fight between him and Kouya, he revealed his true form to Yoshimori and displayed his more aggressive nature. He enjoys eating smaller ayakashi, insulting Hakubi (and the Yukimura's), scolding Yoshimori, and sleeping. There's a possiblity that Madarao is gay, as he stated that he "fell in love" with Tokimori Hazama. And when Yoshimori told him that he's male and a dog, Madarao stated that "love knows no gender or species"." History Madarao grew up on the mountains with Kouya, his childhood friend. They both grew up as wild mountain dogs, Madarao went by Ginro (銀露) at the timeKekkaishi anime, Episode 11 They enjoyed hunting until humans over-hunted their prey and only food source, which made the mountain into a barren, decimate rock. Madarao urged Kouya and himself to leave, and he agreed with some disdain of the decision, but every other place the visited in hopes of survival were the same and it led to him starving to death and leaving Kouya in a blind rage, which led to him being slain right afterward. Madarao went back to his birthplace as a demon dog, and seeing Kouya has met the same fate has become one also, they stayed on the barren mountain. As Kouya killed a human, who step foot on it, which later led Tokimori Hazama and a living Hakubi, to seal Madarao and his powers, while Kouya escaped. Kouya's escape was of Madarao's asking of it. Powers and Abilities Sealed Sense of Smell: As a demon dog, Madarao has an extremely high sense of smell that he uses to find the ayakashi Yoshimori needs to destroy. Both Madarao and Hakubi were bound to Karasumori, and could only travel so far from it.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 Because Karasumori is now mobile, this is no longer true: the shikigami of Sumiko Sumimura removed Madarao's true body (in orb form) from the rock kept in his doghouse, so that he could accompany her and Yoshimori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 291 Unsealed Illusions: In his fight with Kouya, Madarao used his illusions to distract him so he could inject Kouya's body with poison.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 12 Poison: He injected a powerful poison into Kouya, and covered it up with an anesthetic to make sure he doesn't notice so it'll have time to work. The Silver Rain he used also acted like a needle, injecting poison into Kouya using only one of the shards that stuck into Kouya's shoulder. Silver shards/ Silver Rain: He whips his tail forward, facing Kouya, and shoots out a massive stream of sharp, silver shards. References Category:Characters Category:Ayakashi Category:Sumimura Family